Licht
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Tenía que vengarse del desgraciado de Ayanami. Lo había vuelto a dejar solo en un mundo que no había hecho más que brindarle desgracias. Un mundo en el que Mikage era la única luz que había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Ligero, ligerísimo Shonen-Ai


Nyaaa~n Pues estoy muy segura de que ya saben que 07-Ghost no es mío, ¿ne? Y tampoco me da de comer.

* * *

><p>Licht<p>

Intentó _alcanzar_ la mano de Mikage. No sólo tocarle, sino aferrarse a él y nunca dejarle ir.

_¡No me dejes!_

El joven castaño le alcanzó por fin. Le vio sonreír una vez más y se abrazó a él. _Mikage,_ susurró aferrándose al frío cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

_Prometimos que moriríamos juntos _

Teito, en un acto de desesperación al ver a Mikage comenzar a desaparecer, pensó en suicidarse, ahí, justo en ese momento, mientras el cuerpo del chico rubio comenzaba a ser intangible. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque sintió una mirada de reproche sobre él. La fuerza con la que Mikage le abrazaba se intensificó unos segundos, antes de desaparecer por completo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a sabiendas de que cuando los volviera abrir, por más que lo deseara, Mikage ya no estaría ahí.

_¡MIKAGE!_

* * *

><p>Teito Klein despertó, hecho un lío entre las sábanas de su habitación en la iglesia. Empapado en sudor, por la <em>pesadilla <em>de la que acababa de despertar. Una pesadilla demasiado vívida, demasiado real, demasiado dolorosa. Se incorporó sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Sabía que no era una pesadilla. La vida no era tan misericordiosa con él. Mikage había muerto unas horas atrás, justo frente a él, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

_Tienes que vivir. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos. Lo siento, Teito. Te quiero. _

Recordó las últimas palabras que, dolorosamente, eran lo único que le quedaban de aquel muchacho de ojos vivaces y sonrisa fácil.

_Sonrió hasta el final. Fuimos amigos hasta el final. _

Golpeo la almohada, sin provocarse el menor daño, claro está. Tenía que vengarse del desgraciado de Ayanami. Porque había jugado con el alma de Mikage. Porque le había arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía. Lo único que le quedaba. Lo había vuelto a dejar solo en un mundo que no había hecho más que brindarle desgracias. Un mundo en el que Mikage era la única luz que había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

Mikage era su luz.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, aferrándose al inservible trozo de uniforme que había logrado rescatar. Era lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo de tiempos –_relativamente-_ mejores. Aspiró levemente su aroma. Olía a Quemado. A polvo. A tierra. Sangre. Sudor.

Yakisoba.

Aún quedaba un poco de la esencia de Mikage, oculta entre todas esas cosas que habían profanado su cuerpo, mientras él luchaba desesperadamente por defender a Teito. Lloró de nuevo, preguntándose por qué, de todas las personas, Mikage había tenido que sufrir tanto por su culpa. Preferiría ser él el muerto. Pensó que, si no lo hubiera conocido, quizá Mikage podría haber tenido una vida relativamente apacible –tan tranquila como lo puede ser para un miembro del ejército-.

Y Teito se abandonó a la desesperación que aquella noche, fría y silenciosa, le ofrecía, con el viento soplando entre las flores de Labrador, susurrándole que la vida seguía, sin importar quien muriera. Pasaron varias horas antes de que el Sol, a modo de consuelo, se colase por la ventana, intentando reconfortar con su calor el corazón de aquel muchacho.

Escucho a las hermanas al otro lado de su puerta, pidiéndole que comiera. Bien se podría decir que no las escuchaba, realmente. Su mente era una nebulosa llena de dolor, arrepentimiento, soledad, recuerdos y desesperación, hasta que el imbécil de Frau rompió su puerta y un animalito rosa comenzó a juguetear alegremente alrededor de él. Teito gritó y lloró de nuevo. Frau intentó consolarle y le explicó de dónde había sacado a tan curioso animalito que se esforzaba en atraer su atención.

_Su alma es del mismo color que la de Mikage, ¿No?_

Teito volvió a llorar, aferrándose a esa esponjosa cosa rosa. Y sonrió ligeramente.

_Nunca voy a dejarte solo, Teito. _Creyó oír la voz de Mikage, e identificó esa mirada curiosa como la de su amigo.

_Es probable que el deseo de Mikage fuera proteger con su vida a la persona que más quería._

* * *

><p>Y tachán, este fanfic ha terminado. Aplausos.<p>

Sip, algunas de las frases en cursiva las tomé delo manga o del anime.

Ah, y "Licht" significa "luz" en alemán.

¿Reviews?


End file.
